My Father, My Hero
by HappilyNever
Summary: He's tried his best for the boys, to give them the best life he could under the circumstances he was dealt. This story is a tribute to papa John! This is John whump in it's purest form. Each new chapter is whump prompted by you, the readers!


Chapter 1:

Note: This story is going to be comprised of several one-shots all involving John angst/whump. The boys will obviously play key parts in each story so rest assured there will be Dean angst as well! Each of these chapters is going to be based off a prompt given to me by you, the readers. Please leave one word at the end of your review and I will base the next chapter off of the word if I can think of something for it. It can be the type of injury, the situation, or random. My husband gave me the first one ^.^ Happy reading!

A/N: This chapter is pre-series.

* * *

Prompt: ATM Part 1

"It's the second school this semester!" The indignant 11-year-old shouted at his father.

John just tightened his grip on the steering wheel and kept his mouth shut for Dean's sake. He knew the teen was fighting off the remnants of the nasty cold that had laid them up for the last week but he was more than ready to blow this town and move on to the next hunt.

He glanced into the rearview mirror and whispered in a tone that Sam knew, meant business.

"You need to knock off this childish attitude right now—your brother is trying to sleep and you are NOT helping him!"

Sam looked rightfully chastised at this comment and John closed his eyes for a moment as he turned the volume on the classic station up.

"Sorry Dean." Sam whispered

"S'okay Sammy." Dean answered back quietly, voice still stuffy. "Just keep quiet kay?"

"Kay." Sam answered back as he turned on his small battery-operated reading light and turned his attention back to the book in his lap.

John felt for the kid he really did, but until he caught Azazel, his family was still in danger.

"Sam." John said quietly "How about we keep the peace tonight and I'll stop at the Denny's by Bobby's okay? We'll be there in a half hour."

"Really?" Sam asked, excitedly." Denny's?"

"I swear." John promised "I just have to stop at the ATM and grab some cash."

The snow was picking up and he was struggling to see more than five feet in front of him. He had pulled the boys from school on the Friday before Christmas break so they wouldn't be terribly behind when they were re-enrolled in Oakwood. Oakwood was the school near Bobby in South Dakota.

He knew the turn for the bank was coming up and he hoped that he'd have enough on this card to at least get the boys a good meal.

It was a little after 9:30 PM by the time they finally reached the bank and John pulled the car as close as he could to the walk-up ATM.

"Be right back boys." He said as he pulled the collar of his leather jacket closer to his neck and he pulled his knit cap as far over his ears as he could.

Dean just mumbled something that sounded like "mhm." From the depths of his blanket and Sam didn't look away from his book as he muttered "kay dad."

John shook his head and smiled as he climbed out of the car "How many other parents would wish for their kids to read less?" he wondered.

* * *

Dean watched from the comfort of the old blanket he was wrapped in as his dad climbed from the car.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't think of a reason why.

John pulled his jacket closer to him as he walked towards the ATM, the only light in the parking lot was in the form of two tall parking lights.

The snow had been coming down all day so it was nearly impossible for footsteps to be heard crossing the blanketed terrain.

Dean saw the man come running around the bank before John even had a chance to react.

He watched in absolute horror as the man put something to John's back and slammed him against the side of the bank hard enough to stun him as his head smacked into the brick.

Dean wanted to react but he knew that his number one job was to protect Sammy.

Sam had quickly dropped his book at hearing Dean's alarmed cry and was watching from the back seat as his brother was rifling through the glovebox to get the pistol.

"Dean dad's hurt!" Sam cried as the man kicked John in the ribs and pulled him to his knees in an obvious attempt to make him remove money from the ATM.

"I need you to get under the blanket and on the floor back there Sam and don't you dare come out until I call for you!"

"But Dean-" Sam began "NOW SAM!" Dean ordered.

He ensured the gun was loaded and pulled his own hat down before reaching across the seat and hammering on the horn.

The distraction as the man lessened his hold on John and turned to the Impala went exactly as Dean had hoped it would. He quickly threw the door to the Impala open and drew his gun on the man.

"You've got ten seconds to get the fuck away from my dad before I pump your ass full of lead asshole!" Dean yelled as loud as he could despite the congestion.

The man looked down towards John who was on his knees being held up by the hair on his head, and struggling to remain conscious. "Really?" the man chuckled "This is your back-up?"

"I don't think you've got the guts junior." The man sneered as he pulled the switchblade out and advanced on John.

Dean didn't fire as quickly as he wanted to but when he did the man went down hard and stayed down.

Dean ran to his dad and made sure that the scumbag was dead before yelling out for Sammy.

"Sam I need you!" Dean yelled hoping that the younger Winchester could hear him over the whipping wind.

Sam quickly exited the car and ran towards his brother.

Dean didn't give Sam a second to get a word in edgewise. "I need you to bust the door to the bank." Dean told Sam.

"But why?!" Sam shrieked "Dad's hurt and he needs help!"

"And that's the only way we're going to get help genius!" Dean retorted "If you set off an alarm the cops will come!" Sam nodded and ran back to the Impala to get the tire iron from the trunk.

"Dad?" Dean asked as he pulled his father's head onto his lap. "Dad where are you hurt?"

He could see the deep gash covered in blood on the left side of his dad's head and face. The wound was still bleeding steadily but Dean couldn't tell if it was his only injury or the reason that his dad remained unconscious.

Dean's attention was momentarily torn away from his father when he heard the shatter of glass followed by the deafening bank alarm.

Sam came racing back out with a triumphant smile on his face that was quickly wiped off when John suddenly sat forward on Dean's lap and took a deep shuddering breath before coughing. "Shit!" Dean swore when he saw the flecks of blood on his dad's lips and heard the raspy breaths he was taking.

John was whispering something under his breath and Dean was struggling to understand what he was saying.

"B-bobby." John said "M-make sure you call B-bobby."

"Shh dad." Dean said "We'll call Bobby from the hospital just hang on. I need you to tell me where you're hurt."

John squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain washed over him and he moaned weakly, hands fisting in Dean's thick coat.

"Chest and h-head gon…gonna…be…" he trailed off as Dean immediately turned him onto his side. He knew what was going to happen. From having his own fair share of head injuries he knew his dad was going to be sick.

He held his dad as he heaved, bringing up a mix of bile and blood. When he was sure his dad was done he left him on his side but had Sam retrieve the blanket from the car so he could try to give him some warmth from the car.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was only minutes a lone cop car came roaring into the bank parking lot with lights and sirens on.

The female officer stepped out of the car and with her gun drawn advanced on the group of men.

"What the hell's going on here?" she yelled as the looked at the dead man in the snow.

"My daddy's hurt." Sam cried, tears immediately filling his eyes. He knew this was the perfect situation for his puppy dog eyes. "That man hurt him and my brother hurt him back."

She looked to Dean for confirmation and he nodded to her before turning back to John. "Please help us." He begged "He's hurt bad."

She quickly put her gun back in her holster and returned to her squad car to radio for an ambulance and back up.

After sending out her dispatch she ran to her trunk and pulled out her emergency kit.

When she reached the small group she gently pulled John away from Dean and stopped for a moment when she saw his face. "John Winchester?" She asked

"Y-yeah." Dean shivered "He's our dad."

"You're Dean and Sam?" She asked "Bobby Singer's nephews?"

Dean nodded and watched warily as she rushed to place a compression dressing on his dad's head.

"Has he been conscious at all?" She asked him

"He told me his head and chest hurt and then he puked." Dean told her "That asshole roughed him up pretty good."

"Where did this blood on his lips come from?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"He coughed." He told her "He coughed up blood."

"Shit." She swore.

"I've known your daddy and Bobby for a long time." She told him "My name is Jody Mills and an ambulance is going to take time that I don't think your daddy has to get here." She told him cautiously "We're about 10 minutes from Sioux Falls General and I think our best bet is to get him there our self though I really don't want to risk it, I don't think we have a choice."

Dean just nodded numbly, he was beyond cold and the worry for his dad was all he could think about.

Jody and Dean very carefully maneuvered John into the rear of the squad car. Dean squeezed in at his father's head so he could monitor his breathing and Sam climbed into the front with Jody.

After Jody radioed dispatch to let them know what was going on she pulled onto the highway and sent a transmission in to the hospital.

"Be advised SFG I am en route to the ED with a male mid-thirties victim of an apparent assault. Continuous LOC with head injury, broken ribs and probable pneumothorax. Ambulance ETA to the scene was at least thirty minutes and that's time we don't have."

"10-4 Officer." The hospital replied "Please continue to monitor respiratory status and proceed as planned."

"How's he doing?" Jody asked Dean as she glanced at him in the rear view mirror. "We're almost there."

Dean was putting his ear directly over his dad's mouth, trying to feel for breathing after the noisy breathes had slowed.

"Hurry!" he cried, "He's stopped breathing!"

* * *

Well? That's part one! More to follow! Don't forget to leave your prompts.


End file.
